Life Support
by Zarius
Summary: Reality TV didn't take a bite out of him, but as far as Penfold is concerned, normal reality must now resume. What kind of support can he expect? (spoilers for "Very Important Penfold")


**DANGER MOUSE:**

 **LIFE SUPPORT**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

* * *

Danger Mouse has triumphed once more, having saved our home dimension from the latest unwelcome intrusion from Baron Von Penfold of the Twisty verse.

"Excuse me Narrator, aren't you forgetting someone?" said some hamster I'm not talking to.

"Not talking to me? Is it because I called you hairy?"

And you messed up my equipment; I couldn't even play us out with DM's patented end credits fanfare. Do you know how frustrating it is to try and improvise over that?

"Well if you want an apology, you'll have to confer with my agent and schedule an appointment, I've got an acceptance speech for my 'best supporting Penfold' award scheduled in the midnight hours, where no one but my teddy bears will be up to hear it...and maybe a few thousand lonely souls on the nightshift who'd have to put up with my charming mug"

"Now now chaps, let's not taint the day with any breakdown in communication"

I suppose you're right Danger Mouse.

"Yeah, 'spose so. Sorry narrator"

Accepted Penfold.

"See? Now can we just get on with the cleanup operations?"

"What's to clean up?" asked Penfold.

"H.Q of course, Squawk left it in a wretched state while trying to kill me"

"Oh crumbs, we better check in on her then" said Penfold.

The two swiftly dashed back to their Mayfair Headquarters where Professor Squawkencluck was busy mopping up the heaps of debris, melting wall plaster, and shattered glass from every single level of the complex.

As soon as DM and Penfold entered, Squawkencluck handed them mops. The two put on gloomy expressions.

"Oh, look, you two look so precious caving in to utter despair, I must take a selfie" said the Professor, and took out her phone to snap a picture of the dismayed duo with her in the middle giving an approving thumbs up.

Penfold sighed.

"I guess its back to our regular bite of reality" he said.

"Oh cheer up you hampered hamster, I'm just messing with you" she said, elbowing him.

"Really? And you think assigning me a mopping up task is good humour?" said Penfold.

"Hey, you know how it is, just be thankful everyone saw you battle Baron Von Penfold otherwise you'd have been blamed for the hypnotic wave that took hold of the whole city, and you'd be spent clearing up all of those rotten tomatoes on the awards stage"

"I'd have been given permission to kick all those crummy critics out of the place?" said a gleeful Penfold. Squawkencluck face palmed hard.

"I meant actual Tomatoes you fruit bat" she said.

"Speaking of critics, I wonder what they made of my award winning performance?" asked Penfold

"Penfold, you should concentrate less on what the elitists think and care more about the opinions of those closest to you" Danger Mouse replied.

"Yeah, I ought to. Those critics would just be jealous of my talents, I mean, it's not like you would ever become resentful of my fame or anything Chief."

"Erm...well, I...erm..." said Danger Mouse, stuttering.

"Of course he wouldn't Penfold, he'd stick by your side in full support" Squawkencluck said.

"Erm...Narrator, you're as much a witness to...never mind, I shant say anything" said DM.

"I'm glad to hear of that Chief, and thanks for being so nice to me the last couple of days Professor, even if you were proud of things a version of me achieved" Penfold replied.

"I'm always proud of you Pen Pal, and even prouder that you coped with being a reality star so well. Most people would just cave in to it or develop a big ego. You remained you through it all, that's something to envy...isn't it Danger Mouse?"

"Now steady on their Professor, I already feel terrible enough as it is..."

"Terrible about what Chief?" said Penfold.

I think we'd best leave you three to clear the air as well as the base.

"Quite right narrator, I could do with a fanfare right about now"

Well, this is a fanfic, so we're just going to have to rely on the audience playing the end credit jingle in their heads.

"Aw, you're not sticking around for my acceptance speech?" Penfold asked

"Kids find speeches really boring Penfold" said DM.

"I'll give you a listen Penfold" said Squawkencluck.

Penfold grinned.

"I think everyone needs one of these" Penfold said, pointing to his award, and embracing the unconditional attention of his friends.

The best kind of support are those who support you for life.


End file.
